Macavity's Tail
by Shmendrick
Summary: The story of Macavity told in a series of drabbles through the eyes of every cat in the Junkyard from his birth, his relationship with Demeter, his rise to power and finally his fall. Rated for future chapters.
1. Admetus

**A/N: This is just a random idea I had one night. 9 Wives has gone back on hiatus but it will be finished this year. I can't think of anything to do with Demeter that won't be too repetitive.  
**

* * *

Macavity has always been just a vague shadow of fear to me. I am too young to remember clearly him leaving the tribe though I remember my mother, Demeter, crying for hours. I am told that Macavity was the reason though then I was never told why. Now I am older I understand and I have sworn revenge. Another year and I will be able to fulfill that oath but until then I must wait. It is only right the son should take his inheritance to do with it as he pleases, my inheritance is his bad blood and I will destroy it.


	2. Alonzo

Munkustrap constantly refuses to destroy Macavity, though Macavity will destroy all that Munkustrap values, his mate and his kittens. The Junkyard knows that when Admetus comes of age we will not see him again. He is hell-bent on his mission, to get revenge for his mother though he remembers nothing of the events that lead to her injury. He knows what happened as do all of us. Munkustrap will do nothing until it is too late and I fear for the Junkyard when that time comes for I am not ready to be leader.


	3. Asparagus

I live on the periphery of the Junkyard, spending most of my time with my father, Gus the Theatre Cat instead of getting involved with daily life, but even I remember Macavity's birth. He was the first kitten of Old Deuteronomy and he would, someday, inherit the tribe. We were called together to celebrate and we did so in true Jellicle fashion. I remember the expression on Grizabella's face as Macavity shot sparks out of his paws when she didn't respond to his mewling fast enough, though he was still a baby she seemed terrified. She left not long after he was weaned, she couldn't get away fast enough. My sister and her friends claimed she had decided that she didn't want a kitten after all.


	4. Bombalurina

All the queen-kits were a bit in love with Macavity really, he was fascinating. We knew he'd be the Jellicle leader but his reluctance to talk to us meant that we just wanted to talk all the more. He was a strange age when I was a kitten, too young to be an adult but too old to be classed as a kitten. Really he was an adult but there was no-one for him to dance the coming-of-age dance with at the annual ball so he had to wait. He waited for me. I'll never forget that dance, I thought he truly loved me and we became mates after that. I didn't notice the jealousy then.


	5. Bustopher Jones

Macavity is a disgrace to the tribe yet they will not refuse him the right to claim he is a Jellicle, indeed the opposite they still claim kinship with him as though he were someone to be proud of. For Munkustrap say he is feline, faithful and true. I asked him how the Hidden Paw could be faithful or true and his response was that as he is faithful to his true nature he isn't technically breaking the Jellicle code. There is much that can be done in technicalities however.


	6. Cassandra

He ignored us all except Bombalurina, he only allowed her near him. We were all fascinated by him but she could never do anything without him. He was her addiction. All the adults tried to warn her off him but she didn't listen, she's always done what she wanted. He danced with her at her ball but he should have danced with me really as I came of age before she did.


	7. Coricopat

Bustopher Jones argues for Macavity to lose his status as a member of the tribe but that doesn't matter to Macavity anymore. It will not help in any way, it may make things worse than they are already though many Jellicles don't believe that is possible. It won't disasocciate him from the tribe in any way, the other tribes will still blame us for his crimes, in their minds Macavity forever retains his membership of our tribe.


	8. Demeter

Macavity has always had an inability to understand the consequences of his actions on others. He takes pleasure in the pain of others, not equating it to himself. He does not see that others can be hurt as he can be. To him we are no more than the rats that he hunts daily for his meals. I wish I could teach him to understand but I do not know where to begin. He says he was trying to show me his world but we are not compatible no matter how much he thinks we are.


	9. Electra

When I was little I used to think rain meant Macavity would attack soon, I used to run away and hide when it started raining. I realized that when it rained everyone else went inside and if I hide then I could be on my own in the rain. I begin to hope for rain and especially a rainbow. They always look beautiful no matter what's going on down here.


End file.
